


Stuck on the Puzzle

by strawberrylace



Series: The Kylux High School Series [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, also sage life lessons in this story, in which Kylo dreams of his grandparents in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: Torn over what everyone wants him to do after high school, Kylo wakes up and finds himself deep in space, looking for answers from the two people who can help him the most





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think the main reason I wrote this story was this was based on events I went through before going to college and everyone asking me what it was I was going to do with my life. It sucked to not have the answers and to be forced to have it all figured out. The truth is, you are the only person who can decide what to do in life and I hope you all do figure it out and it will lead you to happiness.   
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and any feedback is greatly appreciated! Thank you all once again! :) xx

It was another restless night for Kylo Ren. The closer he got to graduation, the more nervous he was about what life after high school was going to be like for him. He knew what he wanted to do but it was more along the lines of how he was going to do it and where was he going to go. It was the question that plagued him on a weekly basis from every adult he knew. 

“You could go anywhere,” his art teacher told him. “So what’s holding you back from deciding where to go?” 

“Are you sure you won’t need calculus?” Snoke asked him. “If you ever want to get out of here, I suggest you start to getting more serious about your work in my class.” 

“How do you suppose you’ll support yourself if this doesn’t pan out?” Han asked. “You have to think about your future!” 

“We’re worried about you,” said Leia. “You’re just so…unpredictable and your father and I want to be sure you’re making the right decision.” 

Kylo was so sick of all these adults telling him how he could and couldn’t live his life. Also, why did everything have to be made up right now? Why didn’t school better prepare him for how to survive in the real world? If it were socially acceptable, the next time anyone asked him about his plans for after high school or even what he was going to do with going to art school, he would just scream into the void until he was left alone with his thoughts. 

Kylo wished he could just fling himself into space right now. If he were to fall asleep and wake up deep into another galaxy, that would be perfect. No more responsibilities and worries, just being with the stars and planets. Maybe he could avoid everything and just fly to one of those seven exoplanets that were just discovered. It would be nice to get away from it all. Being one’s own island just drifting from one planet to the next. That would be the dream life for Kylo Ren. 

His eyes were wide open when he woke up in the middle of the night. All around him, Kylo saw pitch black. Kylo knew that he was not in his room anymore, nor did he think he was still in his house. He looked under the bed and saw millions of stars that were floating him up towards the sky. He could Earth getting smaller and smaller as he became more weightless. Earth was now just a speck as Kylo floated into another galaxy in his bed. He turned to the side and tried to go back to sleep, wondering what was with this crazy dream. 

A few minutes later, Kylo woke up and noticed he was still in outer space, only this time, his bed was firmly placed in a crater from what he could make of checking under the bed. He got up to look around at his surroundings. The ground felt cold and rocky under Kylo’s bare feet and he wondered if he was on the moon or not. But then the more he walked, the more the ground warmed up underneath his feet. He walked around for a bit, exploring the area. There seemed to be no other lifeforms on this planet, that was a plus. However, there were certain parts of the planet that were chillier than others and it was making him wish he had longer pants on at the moment. 

As he was continuing to explore, Kylo saw two people standing from a great distance. He was hesitant to approach them at first but then he remembered that this was only a dream, what harm could they do to him? The worst case scenario would be realizing those two people were Freddy Kruger and Jason Voorhees and he’d get murdered, but that would never happen in a million years. He walked closer to them and suddenly the air got warmer and it seemed to be less dark than before. He could see light radiating from the man in the brown robes and the woman in the golden dress. It wasn’t long until Kylo recognized who was there with him. As he approached them, they turned to face their grandson and smiled. 

“Took you long enough to find us,” said Anakin, smiling. “Thought perhaps you were lost.” 

“Oh Ani,” Padme tsked. “I knew he would find us. We’re never far from him.” 

“It really is good to see you again,” said Kylo. He hugged the both of them very tightly, feeling their warmth and love as if they were truly real. “I wish I could be here with you both on this planet, away from everything and everyone.” 

“What is troubling you, Kylo?” asked Anakin. “You seem to be more worried than normal.”

Kylo sighed. He knew he could tell them anything, even if this was a dream. At least in this reality, he had someone who could just listen from an adult perspective about his worries. 

“Why do I suddenly have to have my life figured out?” Kylo asked. “Every day someone has to bring up my future or if I even have a future. It’s like they think I’m just a stupid kid with no direction.” 

He picked up a rock and threw it out as far as he could, sending it out into the deep unknowns of space. 

“If it’s not my dad mocking my decision to apply to art school, it’s Snoke telling me I’ll amount to nothing or another adult telling me I have no future. I never asked to figure things out so quickly, so why should I start being an adult now?” 

Kylo kicked a rock in anger and stomped around on the ground, just trying to find a way to express the pent up anger he had been feeling lately. He did this for a few minutes and then stopped. He turned around and looked at his grandparents. They felt sad, wishing they could actually physically be there for their lost grandson. Padme walked over to him and gave him a hug, kissing the top of his head. 

“My dear grandson,” she whispered. “You are not lost. You are the furthest from being lost. They all do mean well. They may not understand but you are not lost.” 

“Padme is right,” said Anakin, walking over beside Kylo. “You’re a very talented artist and we’d hate to see you fall short of your talents, not living up to your greatest.” 

“But why does everything have to be a do or die situation?” Kylo asked, getting emotional. “Why does everyone insist I get my life straightened out by graduation?” 

“You don’t have to have it all figured out by then,” Anakin assured him. “No adult has their life figured out once they get to college. Some don’t even know what they’re doing after college. They make it up as they go along and hope for the best. Why, look at your nerfherder father! Do you think he had it all figured out when he met your mother?” 

“Ani!” Padme scolded. “What did I tell you about calling his father that?” 

“Our daughter’s words, not mine!” Anakin protested. 

“I think what Ani is trying to say,” said Padme, “is that you will figure it out when you get there. Everyone works at a different pace. But we both know that you will know what to do with yourself wherever you decide to go to school. Once you do, I think the rest will fall into place.” 

“Do you guys promise?” Kylo asked. 

“Absolutely,” Anakin nodded, bringing Kylo and Padme in for a group hug, squeezing his favorite people tight. “For now, you just have to roll with the punches life throws.” 

“But you really should start studying more in that math class of yours,” said Padme. “No grandson of mine is going to coast by the rest of his senior year.” 

“Do I have to?” Kylo rolled his eyes. 

Padme glared at him. 

“I mean, I will buckle down in calculus,” Kylo corrected himself. 

Padme smiled, kissing her grandson on his forehead. 

“I can’t think of any other life advice to give you,” said Anakin. “So this is where we will leave you.” 

“Just like that?” asked Kylo. “I can’t leave you guys now. I wish I could stay with you.” 

“You know we are always watching you,” said Padme sweetly. “We will always be looking after you and you know where we are if you need us.”   
Kylo smiled, hugging his grandparents once more. 

“But if that nerfherder keeps giving you trouble,” said Anakin. “You let me know. I can wear a mask, dress in black, change my voice, the whole nine yards.” 

“Anakin!” Padme cried out. “That’s not what we’re here to do!” 

“Okay fine,” Anakin sighed. “I won’t scare our daughter’s husband. But if he does wrong by them…” 

“Ani…” 

“I will leave him be. Don’t worry.” 

Kylo half smiled, hugging his grandfather one last time. 

“You will be fine and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise,” Anakin told him. 

Kylo nodded his head and turned to Padme. 

“You will make the right choice,” she said to him, hugging him tightly. “Wherever you go to school, just know we’ll be watching over you.” 

“Thanks you guys,” said Kylo, trying not to cry. “It means a lot to me.” 

“Until next time,” said Anakin. 

Kylo simply nodded, turning away and returning back to where his bed had landed. As soon as he found it, he crawled back into bed and looked back up at the night sky. There were more stars out than when he first landed on the planet, brightening up the sky. He knew once he woke up, it was going to be just another day but there would be greater confidence in his day. 

He would figure out where he was going to art school and what he was going to do there. He may not know exactly what he was going to do for the rest of his life but that was the beauty of college and even then, he could go on a totally different path. That’s the beauty of life: it takes you on twists and turns you could never imagine but it has a great way of working out for the best.


End file.
